Sprill one-shots
by Spring Pines
Summary: One-shots of me and Bill XD I bet a lot of you are wondering if i'm ever going to do a story where there are no OC's. Probably not. ENJOY!


"Pine Tree! Pine Tree!"

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper replied. Bill scowled.

"I was just gonna ask you if you knew if Spring was free tonight." He squeaked, as if Dipper scared him.

That thought amused Bill.

"No Bill. I don't keep track of my sister's schedule! I'm not a creep like you!" Dipper snorted.

"Hurtful. Very hurtful Pine Tree." Bill tried _really hard_ to stifle a laugh. He failed.

Dipper had a terrified look on his face. "What-?" Dipper's confusion made Bill laugh harder.

"Never mind. If she has anything prepared for tonight-consider it unplanned!" He chuckled. Dipper just backed away slowly before something weird happened.

Bill had literally snuck- um, explored- every room in the Shack, on his search for Spring.

Dipper was the only one aware of his little crush on Spring. Heck! He was the only one who knew it was Bill!

And Bill wouldn't want to explain to Stan why a triangle was going through his house, in search of his great neice.

Bill thought he heard water running in the bathroom. He went to check it out, and saw a very disturbing sight.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed, grabbing the nearest towel to cover herself. "GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU PERVERTED SHAPE YOU!" She shrieked. She had just gotten out of the shower.

"Sorry! So, so sorry, Miss!" Bill covered his eyes, and shut the door. He would have to talk to the Society of the Blindeye to get that erased from his mind!

After that little issue, Bill went back to searching for his beloved.

He walked by the mirror, and noticed he wasn't in human form. He was a dorito.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" He snapped his fingers and became a very attractive 17 year-old.

He was wearing a yellow button up shirt, black jeans, black shoes. He had a darker skin tone, and had blonde hair (that was so yellow, it probably would've hurt peoples eyes) and of course, his bowtie and top hat. He had an eyepatch too.

He was one of very few people who could make an eyepatch look attractive.

"Hello there, gorgeous." He said to himself. He straightened his bowtie, and heard the voice of Spring.

He stopped at the door, and opened it so quietly it made literally no sound. He leaned against the door frame.

"_Vacation's all I ever wanted! Vacation, had to get away. Vacation is meant to be spent alone._" She sang, holding a microphone to her lips and watching a screen.

_Can't seem to get my mind off of you! (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

_Back here at home there's nothing to do! (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

_Now that i'm away, I wished i'd stayed._

_Tomorrows a day of mine, that you won't be in! (Whoa!)_

_When you looked at me, I should've run! (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

_But I thought it was just for fun! (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)_

_I see I was wrong, and i'm not so strong,_

_I should've known all along that time would tell._

_A week without you, thought i'd forget. _

_2 weeks without you, and I still haven't gotten over you yet!_

_Vacation's all I ever wanted! Vacation, had to get away. Vacation is meant to be spent alone_

_Vacation's all I ever wanted! Vacation, had to get away. Vacation is meant to be spent alone_

_V. A. C. A. T. I. O. N! _

_V. A. C. A. T. I. O. N! _

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_A week without you, thought i'd forget. _

_2 weeks without you, and I still haven't gotten over you yet!_

_Vacation's all I ever wanted! Vacation, had to get away. Vacation is meant to be spent alone._

_Vacation's all I ever wanted! Vacation, had to get away. Vacation is meant to be spent alone_

_V. A. C. A. T. I. O. N! _

_V. A. C. A. T. I. O. N! _

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone!_

_Alone..." _ She sang. Bill mused at how she sang so beautifully.

"Hey, Beautiful." He sighed. Spring whipped around, and started screaming.

"BILL! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME?!" She yelped. Bill rolled his eye.

"I just started listening at the very beginning." He grinned. He walked over to her.

"Let me join." He smirked. Spring handed him a microphone. "All of me, or Bad Romance?" She asked him.

"Aren't both of those love songs?" He tested. Spring paled, her eyes flickering between anger, and embarrassment.

"Are we going to sing or what?" Bill grinned.

"Choose a song." Spring instructed. Bill had the _**perfect **_song in mind.

"Don't go breaking my heart, by Elton John." He replied. Spring giggled.

"I-I love Elton John." She told him. Bill knew this, so he naturally choose this song. Spring clicked play.

The instrumental part of the song started up. Bill didn't think it was loud enough so he turned up, to about 73.

"_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Oh honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

_don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off of me  
Ooh, honey when you knock on my door  
I gave you my key_

_Oooh-hoo-Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown_

_Oooh- hoo,Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
Gave you my heart  
Oh-ho,Gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart_

_And nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us baby  
I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
Oh you put the sparks to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights_

_Oooh-hoo,Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown_

_Oooh -hoo,Nobody knows it  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Gave you my heart  
Oh you gave it_

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart_

_Oooh-hoo,Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown_

_Right from the start  
Gave you my heart  
Gave you my heart  
Oh no baby don't go_

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart  
Don't go breaking my  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart!" _They sang together.

Spring was unaware of the crowd that had gathered at the front door. Bill knew, however.

This was how he declared to everyone that Spring was his.

* * *

**_OK THEN! Now that's done. these are just one-shots. And yeah, i'll try to get a new one up every few days._**


End file.
